Heroes of Twilight
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: When Bella's brother, Percy, goes missing, she searches everywhere. When she ends up in Forks, she finds the Cullens, four of who are unclaimed demigods. After Edward breaks up with Bella, the Cullens go to Alaska. There, Alice finds someone the whole of the demigod community is searching for.
1. We Found Him

_**So this takes place during Percy's quest in Alaska during The Son of Neptune with Frank and Hazel and right after Edward broke up with Bella during New Moon. Percy was...17? when The Son of Neptune happened, so I'm making Bella a year younger to match the story, therefore she'll be 16 in this story. I also really like the idea of Bella/Nico, so I think that's what this'll be.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the Twilight saga. They belong to their respective authors.**_

 **Bella POV**

'You're no good for me. It'll be like I never existed.' And with that, he disappears.

With a sad sigh, I start walking back to Charlie's house. I really don't care that Edward broke up with me. Hell, I'm not even that upset at how he chose to do it in the middle of the night in the woods where I could be attacked and possibly killed by a wild animal. No, the thing that really bothers me is that he forced his family to leave without so much as a word in farewell. Alice had a vision and IM'd me, saying that Edward was going to break up with me and that he was going to tell the family I wanted them to leave. She said they were going to Alaska, and that she would talk to me as soon as possible.

I guess I should explain, huh? I'm not Isabella Marie Swan, the shy, clumsy daughter of Charlie Swan. I'm actually Arabella Selene Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and younger sister of Perseus Jackson. Percy and I are demigods, children of Poseidon. I know, I know. You're probably thinking about how crazy I am and that Edward leaving probably effed up my mind, right? Well, you're wrong. I'm telling the truth. The Greek gods are still around and are up on Mount Olympus watching as we speak. Actually, Olympus is up above the Empire State Building in New York.

Charlie is our uncle, Mom's half brother. They have different dads, hence the different last names. The reason I'm here in Forks is because Percy went missing a while ago and Annabeth and I about lost it. I've been all over the U.S. searching for him, using the Mist to change my appearance and mask my scent so the monsters and the gods have a harder time finding me. Dad practically forbid me from searching for him before the gods went into hiding, saying it was too dangerous out there but I have the find him. Annabeth would be here looking with me, but Chiron needs her at Camp. My cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis, has been searching with the Hunters but so far it's been fruitless.

When I met the Cullens, I knew that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were demigods. Emmett's a son of Hermes, Jasper's a son of Athena, Rose is a daughter of Aphrodite who's been blessed by Hephaestus, and Alice is my sister. A daughter of Poseidon born before the pact between the Big Three. They were never claimed in their human lives, and I don't think they'll be claimed until they go to Camp. Alice said that the four of them would keep an eye out for Percy and IM if they hear anything.

All caught up? Okay, where was I? Oh, right. Walking back to Uncle Charlie's. Which reminds me. Charlie knows that Percy and I are demigods, that the Cullens are vampires, and that the Quileutes are wolf shifters. Like my mom, he can see through the Mist.

Walking into the house, I can hear the TV on in the den. And, as expected, Charlie sitting on his recliner.

'Hey, Uncle Charlie.' I say, sitting on the couch with a small sigh.

He presses mute and gives me his full attention. 'What's up, Bells?'

I sigh again and lean forward, lacing my fingers and resting my head on my fists. 'Edward just broke up with me.'

'Isn't that a good thing? You never liked him anyway.'

'He took his family and disappeared to Alaska. His WHOLE family.'

Uncle Charlie gets up and moves to sit by me, patting my back awkwardly. 'Missing Alice?'

I nod, sighing one last time. 'I also miss Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. But they said they'd keep an eye out for Percy, so that's a good thing I guess...'

'I think you should IM Annabeth, see how she's holding up and give her an update on what's happening.' I hear Charlie say as I feel him get up and move to the recliner again, turning the volume on the TV back on.

Getting up, I kiss Charlie on the forehead before going upstairs to IM my soon-to-be sister-in-law...when we find Percy, anyway.

For cases such as this, I have a prism to make rainbows when the sun isn't available. Pulling out a drachma, setting my prism down on my dresser, and positioning a flashlight to where the light filters through the prism to make a rainbow, I toss the gold coin through.

'Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase.'

The rainbow ripples and soon I see Annabeth at the archery range at Camp, curly blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail with that strand of white hanging in her face; the perfect match to my brother's. Her orange Camp t-shirt and cut-off jean shorts look rumpled, as if she threw them on because they were the first things she saw this morning. But what really made me sure that she'd had a rough night last night...she didn't get near the middle of the target. Annabeth always gets at least within an inch of the bulls-eye; she's almost as good as the Apollo cabin and the Hunters.

'Anna?'

She spins around and I notice her eyes are red from crying and they have shadows from lack of sleep. When she sees me, I don't see recognition in her eyes, only confusion. That's when I remember that I don't look like myself. 'Sorry, hang on.'

I snap my fingers and the Mist shifts and fades around me until my dull brown hair is black with green highlights. My chocolate brown eyes change to the deep sea green that I share with my brother and my father. My lips gain some natural red and I grow about an inch and a half. Where Percy and I differ is where he's tan, I'm pale. That's because Hades blessed me during one of the quests Nico and I went on. I saved Nico's life from an empousa and he granted me one ability a child of Hades inherits. I chose shadow travel and as a residual effect of the blessing, my skin stays pale and has a cooler temperature than a normal human. Not quite vampire cold, but cool enough to be noticeable.

'Arabella! Have you found him?' Her expression is hopeful until she sees my apologetic one.

'I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I met four other demigods who volunteered to help search; one of them being mine and Percy's half sister.'

Her eyes widen a fraction. 'Poseidon had another daughter?'

'She was born before the pact.' When she adopts a confused look, I elaborate. 'She's a vampire. Not an empousa, an actual vampire. Hades and Aphrodite decided to experiment together, I guess. Anyways, I called to check in, see how you and Nico are doing.'

Annabeth knows I have a thing for the son of Hades. That's a small part of why I saved his life that day. I keep telling her it's just a crush, but she keeps insisting we'll get together in the end.

'Nico's fine. He's been searching for Percy too, so he's only ever at Camp to check in on me. He was headed to California last he said, why don't you see if you can catch up with him there?'

As I'm about to answer, I hear someone call out my name and when I turn around, I see it's Alice. 'Alice? What's up, did you find anything?'

'I'm not sure if this is the right guy because I've only seen him in pictures you've shown me...but I think we found him.'

 ** _Let me clear up anything that may seem confusing. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were never claimed when they were human due to the fact that not all demigods were claimed before Percy defeated Kronos and made all of the gods claim their children. Being that Alice was turned before the pact between the Big Three and the fact that Poseidon never claimed her, Zeus and Hades never knew she existed; avoiding another situation like Nico's and Bianca's. Being that they're vampires, only a highly trained demigod, a satyr, or a god would know they're demigods and who their godly parent is. Until they set foot in Camp, the gods won't know who they are. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme won't be demigods but they won't be antagonists. Anyways, hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye_**


	2. Please Remember Me

_**Mkay, this story kinda got out of hand in the chapter after this haha. Anyways, enjoy**_

 **Alice POV**

I swear, Edward is the biggest asshat on the planet. Making us pack up everything and leave Bella, without so much as a goodbye, claiming she told him she didn't want anything to do with us anymore because of Jasper's slip at her party. Him saying that, putting all the blame on _Jasper_ when it was _HIM_ who couldn't control himself and pushed all of his bloodlust onto poor Jazz...I just feel like ripping off everything with a joint one by one and throwing them individually into a fire, saving his head for last. If Bella hadn't told me we have a brother who's missing, I'd have left the coven; confident that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would follow me.

As we get closer to Alaska, I feel a sort of pull getting stronger and stronger, urging me in a certain direction. I feel the pull with Bella, so I'm assuming this pull is coming from Percy. I don't know why us Poseidon children feel this pull to each other; it's never been heard of between demigod children before. I look at Jasper and I can tell he feels the pull through me. He nods his head and once I know nobody would notice me leaving, I start running in the direction I'm being pulled in.

The pull gets almost painful when I reach Hubbard Glacier in the Yukon. The ground started shaking about a minute ago and when I get there, I see three figures laying unconscious in the snow. A girl with cinnamon brown hair, darker skin tone, and a fit body type with scrapes and shallow cuts in various places on her body. A Chinese looking boy who looks like a mini Emmett, body type and all, in about the same condition as the girl. And lastly, a boy with messy black hair with a white streak in the front, tanned skin, built body...and sea green eyes that I know are behind his closed eye lids. This is him...this is Percy.

I see a rainbow glittering in the water and pull out a drachma, tossing it in and saying the prayer. 'O, Iris, goddess of hte rainbow accept my offering. Show me Arabella Jackson.'

The rainbow ripples and I see Bella, the actual Bella, talking to a blonde girl over another IM. The blonde has her hair up in a pony tail and a white streak hanging in her face. Her eyes, from what I can see, are red and puffy; most likely from crying continuously for an extended period of time. There are shadows under them as if she hasn't slept in days. All in all, she must be Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth.

'Bella.'

She spins around with a speed to rival a vampire, her eyes widening when she sees me. 'Alice? What's up, did you find anything?'

'I'm not sure if this is the right guy because I've only seen him in pictures you've shown me...but I think we found him.'

 **Bella POV**

When Alice says she's found Percy, all the air leaves my lungs like a punch in the gut. 'You...you what?'

'I'm not sure. Black hair, pretty well built, has a white strand of hair like her?' Alice describes, pointing to Annabeth before she sighs. 'I followed the pull, but I don't know how this thing works so I'm not 100% sure.'

Annabeth looks about ready to cry until Alice's last sentence registers, making her look confused. 'Pull? What pull?'

'I'll explain later, Anna, but for right now IM Nico and tell him we found Percy. I'm gonna shadow travel and bring him back.'

All Annabeth does is nod before she swipes her hand through the call. 'Where are you, Alice?'

'Hubbard Glacier. He has two others with him and they're all injured. But what I don't understand...you said Camp Halfblood's color is orange, right?' I nod, waiting for her to continue. 'They're all wearing purple...and...' She shakes her head. 'Just come, they're all unconscious.'

'Throw some water on Percy and I'll be right there with some ambrosia and nectar. Are there any shadows nearby?'

'Yeah, I mean we're by a glacier.' Smartass...

I nod. 'Okay, be right there. Thank you so much, Alice.'

'Hurry though. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme must have already noticed I'm missing. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose can't stall them forever; especially if one of them slips up with their thoughts around Edward.' With that, she ends the call.

I pull out a duffel bag from my closet and open it up; my little stash of emergency ambrosia and nectar. I get one Ziploc baggy of ambrosia and one water bottle of nectar before zipping up the duffel and putting it back in the closet. Shadow travel is like having your being separated molecule by molecule and then reconstructed within the shadows. It's not like it's painful, but it makes you queasy until you get used to it; like riding a roller coaster too many times on a full stomach. I follow the pull until I can feel Alice's presence the strongest. It feels like a hook is stuck in my chest, pulling me to my sister and heating up as I get closer.

Arriving at my desired destination, I sprint over to where Alice is waiting with the three unconscious demigods.

'Did you pour water on Percy?' I ask, dribbling nectar into the girl's mouth.

'Yes, I did. I think his body is healing, so his mind is keeping him asleep to prevent him from injuring himself more.' Alice says, glancing at me before looking back at our brother.

I nod, thinking she might be right. After all three have had some nectar, Alice taps my shoulder. 'Bella, look at these.'

She picks up Percy's arm and I see something that wasn't there before. A tattoo of one tally under the letters SPQR with a trident on top. After I see that, I check the other two and see they have the same tattoo except with more tally marks; the girl with the symbol for Pluto and the boy with the symbol for Mars. It can't be true though, can it? I mean, I know the Greek Gods have their Roman aspects, so it makes sense there would be a Roman camp for halfbloods...but what does this have to do with Percy? It just doesn't make sense. And Pluto is the Roman aspect of Hades, does that mean Nico knew about this?

Alice sees me thinking too much into things and leads me to sit down. We spend a few minutes in silence until she speaks. 'Edward told us you said you didn't want us around. That we were too dangerous to be around and that you were scared of Jasper now. I know it's not true...but the thought alone...hurts more than I thought it would...'

I turn and see her face, making my heart break. Tears that I know can't fall fill her eyes and she looks like if she wasn't holding it in, she'd be sobbing. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, one hand around her waist, the other on the back of her head. She snuggles into my chest and clings to me as if I'm going to disappear at any second, though I suspect that's exactly what she's thinking is going to happen right now if she lets go. 'You know I would never leave you, right? No matter where you are, I'll always find you.'

She sniffles before letting out a weak chuckle. 'Quoting Prince Charming, are we?'

'Can't help that I'm a Oncer.'

We hear a groan and I look to see Percy and the other two waking up. When Percy sees us, my heart breaks at the lack of recognition in his eyes.

I let out a shaky breath and whisper in a barely audible tone. 'He doesn't remember me.'

 _ **I originally planned on having Percy remember Bella as well as Annabeth, but it just didn't work out that way. Like I said, out of hand haha. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	3. Don't Disappear

_**Damn, I forgot to upload this chapter. It's been done for a while. I also have the next chapter done, just need to edit it. Anyways, enjoy**_

 **Bella POV**

Percy looks around, confused as to where he is. His eyes land back on Alice and I before they widen and he jumps up, getting into a protective stance in front of the other two disoriented demigods. He pulls out his bronze pen and uncaps it; Riptide now in his hands. 'Who are you?'

I can literally feel my heart breaking, chipping away piece by piece every time I look into his eyes and see that he's forgotten me. I know it isn't his fault, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I step protectively in front of Alice, putting myself between her and Percy. 'Stay behind me.'

Jasper and I were sparring one day and I accidentally grazed his arm. We expected my sword to break when it made contact with his marble skin, but to our surprise, it cut him without a problem. It healed, of course, but significantly slower than any other injury and even left a scar. We chalked it up to Celestial Bronze being a godly metal, so even though vampires are supernatural, they can still be hurt by it.

'Who are you?' Percy repeats, impatience evident in his tone.

'My name is Arabella.' I tell him, then gesturing to Alice. 'And this is Alice. Who are you?'

Percy hesitates, then lowers Riptide slightly. 'Percy. This is Frank and this is Hazel.' He gestures to them as he says their names. 'Why're you here?'

'We were in the area.' I say, trying my hardest not to provoke him. Percy's always had a short fuse.

'Convenient, isn't it?' He says, not believing me.

'Yes. Now put down Riptide before you hurt yourself, Seaweed Brain.' I clamp my hand over my mouth, wishing I could rewind time and stop myself from saying that. It's natural to be sassy with my brother, but with him not remembering me, I could've very well pissed him off. And that's exactly what I did. He narrows his eyes before pure anger flashes in his eyes as he lunges at me and Alice, giving me just enough time to push Alice back and jump out of the way. I spin the ring on my right hand, activating my sword, Whirlwind. Percy takes up a defensive stance, keeping himself in front of Frank and Hazel; me doing the same with Alice. She's moved back a ways, knowing to give us enough room unless she has a weapon of her own to defend herself with. Percy eyes me, looking for a way through my guard. That's one advantage to him not remembering who I am; he doesn't remember how I fight even though I remember how he does. I always leave an opening in my guard so everyone I fight usually falls for it unless they know about it. As expected, Percy sees it as an opportunity and takes it, stabbing at me. I parry his blade and swing at his upper body only to have him block and counter, leaving his lower body exposed. I hook my foot behind his and hit him in the chest with the hilt of my sword, sending him falling on his back. I put the tip of my sword to his chest and kick Riptide away from him. Frank and Hazel look at me in awe; I guess they didn't expect Percy to be taken down so easily.

'Alice, come pick up Riptide please. Knowing him, he'll try a sneak attack.' I say, looking at my brother with sad eyes.

Alice does as I ask and stands a little ways away from me and our brother. I let Percy stand and spin the bottom of Whirlwind's hilt, turning it back into a ring. I barely notice the water coming at Alice and I in time. Reacting as fast as I can, I put my hands up, stopping Percy's surprise attack as much as I can. I've never been able to match Percy's skill with water manipulation, he's always been stronger than me in that aspect. When I found out about Alice and we worked on her skills, she was about my match; she still is. She sees me struggling and starts to help, both of us together being stronger than Percy.

Sending the water back where it came from, we look towards Percy, Frank, and Hazel; all three sporting the same shocked expression. 'You're children of Neptune as well?' Hazel asks, surprising me.

I'm about to answer when a voice I always love hearing beats me to it. Yes, they are.'

Hazel runs up and hugs Nico, confirming my theory that he did know about all of this. Looking over at me, he gulps, clearly afraid of the anger in my eyes.

'Bella, I can explain this.'

I cross my arms, hurt flashing in my eyes before the anger takes over again. 'Then by all means, explain it to me because I have no freaking idea what's going on.'

He walks up and gently takes me by above the elbow, leading me out of the others' hearing range. Well, everyone but Alice and I'm confused as to whether or not he knows she can hear us. He turns to face me, his hand sliding down my arm to my hand, causing me to shiver slightly and goosebumps to rise on my skin where he touches. 'Bella...' He sounds like he doesn't know where to start.

'Start with your Roman sister and go from there.' I say softly, entwining our fingers and squeezing slightly in reassurance and a sign for him to start; that I'm listening.

I've always been able to read Nico better than anyone else, except Bianca of course. I remember all the times Nico reassured me during the time Percy and Bianca went with everyone to look for Annabeth when she went missing. He would always tell me that Percy's a hero, he's guaranteed to make it back. I would always tell him that Percy would look after Bianca because he was a hero. Even though Nico would never show outward signs of needing reassurance, I could always tell when he did.

'I found her while walking in the Fields of Asphodel. I saw that she was a daughter of Pluto and brought her back through the Doors of Death...I'd been looking for Bianca...but...she'd already tried for rebirth...' He started getting choked up, so I untangled our fingers and pulled him to me, holding onto him as a promise that even though he lost Bianca, I would still be here for him. He got it together and pulled back slightly, only to pull me down next to him when he sat down. Damn, I'm gonna be SICK when I get out of this... 'I took her to the Roman demigod camp, Camp Jupiter. As far as I can figure with our problem with Percy, Hera switched the most important demigods from both camps, Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson. I just can't figure out why...' He pulls me to his side, wrapping both of his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder, one arm around his waist and the other playing with a loose thread on his black jeans. 'I didn't want to keep this from you, but I had to. I knew that if I told you what was happening, you and Annabeth would've charged into Camp Jupiter, emotions clouding your judgement, gotten yourselves killed and started a war between the two camps. Something is physically preventing him from remembering anything and my money's on Hera.'

I look up to meet his eyes, seeing him already looking down at me. 'Annabeth knows we've found him. If we don't let her see him, it'll destroy her. You've seen how she's been since he disappeared...she could barely function properly. It was like her soul left her and she was a shell of what she usually is.'

'Maybe seeing her will trigger his memories. Her name is the only thing he could remember other than his own.'

He sees the hurt in my eyes because he pulls me closer, holding my head to his chest while I grip his shirt tightly. 'You won't disappear, right Nico?'

He shakes his head, placing a comforting kiss on my forehead. 'Never, Bella. I couldn't even dream of leaving you.'

 _ **Am I going too fast with Bella and Nico? They're best friends, so the chemistry has been building since The Titan's Curse timeline area. They like each other, they just don't know it. Anyways, how am I doing so far? I'd love to know. Hasta Luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	4. Hello, Edward

_**Short, yes, I know. Writer's block is...frustrating, to say the least.**_

 _ **Update: Sorry to anyone (if there was anyone) who caught this chapter in the middle of the massive eff up I made where I copy and pasted the coding into the chapter. I hope it's fixed and if there are any more problems, let me know.**_

Nico leaves to get Annabeth and I walk back to the group. Having heard everything, Alice opens her arms to comfort me; something I don't pass up as I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on her shoulder, her fingers running through my hair in a comforting matter. Percy not remembering me doesn't bother me as much as the fact that he remembers Annabeth but not me. Don't get me wrong, I love Anna as if she were my actual sister and I've had a hand in getting them together...but I can't help but get a little jealous that she has a larger part of his heart than I do. That jealousy is completely childish, I know, but...I can't help what I feel.

'Where'd Nico go?' Hazel asks, speaking a little softer considering my outward state.

Alice looks at me to see if I'm going to answer. I shake my head and she looks at Hazel. 'He went to get someone really quick. Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes.'

Percy looks to his left and I see him tense. Something's wrong because I felt Alice tense up a few seconds ago. That could only mean one thing... 'Looks like they found you, Alice.'

She looks at me, amusement in her eyes. 'Seems those three aren't as horrible at stalling than I thought. I expected them here sooner.' That prompts me to giggle and shove her lightly.

'That's your husband you're talking about, you know.' I joke back, causing a giggle from her as well.

'Husband?' Frank asks, his voice startling me because I didn't expect him to speak. They had their weapons drawn, so seeing a hilarious outcome to this, Alice and I stay unarmed. She tries to contain her laughter, making me draw the conclusion that she saw how this will end and that I was right in it being hilarious. Frank's voice sounds again. 'You know them?'

'We do.' Is all I say. They stop a few yards away, no one moving or saying anything as sea green locks onto amber.

'Hello, Edward.'

 **Nico POV**

When I arrive at Camp Halfblood, I immediately go to the sound. Annabeth has been spending most of her time there, feeling connected to Percy through the ocean. Sure enough, I find her sitting on the sand, hair in a ponytail and clothes a mess of wrinkles. I walk over and sit next to her, looking out at the sound and waiting for her to speak first when she's ready.

'Did you really find him?' She asks, voice hopeful yet tainted with doubt.

I muster a nod and meet her eyes, pleading with her to understand the severity of the situation as a whole. 'Yes, we found him. But you need to understand, Hera's playing with our lives. She picked Percy up and dropped him somewhere else with no memory of his life here. Well...aside from your name. He doesn't even remember Ara...'

She breaks eye contact with me and looks out over the sound again, taking everything in. Finally, she sighs. 'Let's go.'

She doesn't need to specify, I just take her hand and shadow travel back to Alaska. When we get there, we see Percy, Frank, and Hazel with their weapons drawn behind an unarmed Ara and Alice. In front of them, 6 vampires. Bella seems to be in a stare down with the copper haired one in front.

'Hello, Edward.'

 _ **Hope this chapter was satisfactory. I'm writing the next chapter, but I make no promises on when it will be completed. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	5. Edward Gets Cut Up

_**Hey guys. I know it's been forever...hopefully this slightly longer chapter makes up for it? Thank you Rayne Arianna Maranochi for getting me motivated to write this chapter and hopefully you enjoy the way they hurt Edward. I wrote a little extra just for you. It's not my best work, but I have no idea where I wanna go with this. Any suggestions?**_

 **Percy POV**

Okay, this has been one thing after another and I can barely keep up. First, I get chased by gorgons and end up carrying Juno back to Camp Jupiter where I learn I'm a son of Neptune. Then, I set off for Alaska with Frank and Hazel to find that golden eagle for the fifth cohort. Next, we wake up to find two girls – one a vampire – who turn out to be my half sisters. Finally, we're here. Standing off with six other vampires who seem to know Alice and Arabella.

"Hello, Edward." So the broody, copper haired guy's name is Edward.

"Isabella, what are you doing here? How did you even get here? Alice, I thought I told you not to get involved with her life anymore! I told you, we're too dangerous for her to be around!" By this point, Broody's yelling and walking closer to where Bella and Alice are standing. They seem to be anticipating a fight because I see Bella tense and finger her ring but Alice doesn't seem to have a weapon on her. I see him about to grab Alice's wrist and my vision goes red.

"Reach for her again and I'll cut off more than just your hand." I say, his hand on the ground cut at the wrist. I point Riptide at his chest and he snarls at me. I faintly hear two sets of giggles, but I don't pay any mind to them, glaring at Broody.

"What kind of metal is that?" One of the blonde guy vampires asks me. His hair is slicked back and he looks to be the oldest of the group, both physically and vampirically. What? I know big words too!

Arabella puts a hand on my shoulder and turns to look at the vampires. "It's Celestial Bronze. I'm not sure what Frank and Hazel's weapons are made of, though..."

"Imperial Gold." A voice says from out of nowhere. We all turn and see Nico walking towards us with a girl who looks very familiar to me. She has blonde hair with a white streak that looks like mine...intelligent, wise grey eyes...wait...grey eyes...Wise Girl...

"Annabeth?"

I double over, clutching my head. Everything slams back into me with the force of a freight train, making my head feel like it's gonna explode. Dropping to my knees, I remember everything. Finding out I'm a demigod. Killing my math teacher. Going to Hades to save mom. Saving Grover from the sea of monsters. Finding out I have a half brother who's a cyclops. Meeting Thalia. Meeting Nico and Bianca. Holding up the sky with Annabeth. Seeing Zoe turn into a constellation. Meeting Rachel. Going into the Labyrinth. Rachel hitting Kronos in the eye with her blue plastic hair brush. Bathing in the Styx. Luke's sacrifice. Finally getting together with Annabeth...during all of these events, there's been one constant. One person who's stayed by my side through everything.

"Arabella..."

 **Bella POV**

"Arabella..."

I don't know if he remembers me or if he's just asking for me, so I go and kneel in front of him. "What is it, Percy?"

Next thing I know, he's hugging me with as much strength as he can without hurting me and hot drops sear my skin. I realize he's crying and I hug him back just as hard, tears of my own dropping onto his neck. "Ara, I'm so glad you're okay..."

I reluctantly pull away, a smile on my face at his confused look. I nod my head in Anna's direction. "We can catch up later. I'm not sure how much longer she can wait, though."

A second after the words leave my mouth, he has Annabeth in his arms. They're both crying and saying things that I can't make out through the sobs. If it wasn't such a heartwarming sight, I'd fake gag at how adorkable they are.

I hear a low growl and turn to see Edward looking at my brother, eyes black with fury. Well he sure knows how to ruin the mood. Before he can even make a move towards my brother and his girlfriend, I nod at Emmett and he has Edward pinned to the ground in less than a second. Everyone stops to look at the scene unfolding.

"Why did you leave me, Edward? I know I'm not your mate, but that's no reason to leave me in the middle of the woods. I know I'm a demigod and I can take care of myself, but you didn't know that. I could've been killed. Did you even care?" I start, my voice raising in volume until I'm practically yelling at him. I move closer until I'm just out of his reach, arms folded and glare firmly in place. Some people say Percy and I have the scariest glares of the current campers at Camp Halfblood, but I have to say that Annabeth's is scarier. Her grey eyes look like liquid silver mixed with coal dust when she's angry.

"Of course I care! Why do you think I left?! You weren't safe with us, I left to protect you!" He starts to struggle against Emmett now, struggling to get to me. I feel Percy try to pull me behind him, but I shrug him off. I give him a look, motioning to Annabeth. When he nods, I know what he gets it because he takes up a protective stance in front of her. Normally Annabeth would be perfectly capable, but she's been a zombie since Percy disappeared so she's not at her best...I'm a little worried.

"You thought leaving me, defenseless, with a psycho vampire trying to kill me, would keep me safe?" I let out a humorless chuckle, the sound causing him to wince. "You have a sense of humor after all. I was worried for a while there."

The mention of Victoria causes Carlisle and Esme to look ashamed. I figured they'd forgotten about that little detail, instead choosing to use any excuse they could to make whatever their golden boy wanted happen. Eddie boy doesn't want his pathetic little human play thing anymore? Oh, it's okay. We'll just move to Alaska and pretend we've never met her. If only life were that easy.

Speaking of the Cullen parents, I round on them next. "You two conveniently forgot about Victoria as well. I see how much I really meant to you..." My eyes are sad because they really were like parents to me. But I guess I only need one set of parents since my parents are amazing.

"Bella, sweetie-" Esme starts, but I hold up a hand and she stops.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it. Besides, you two probably knew what Edward was planning on doing. If Alice hadn't IM'd me to tell me what lie Edward made up for them, I would have probably hunted you three down and cut you to pieces for using me as a toy..." My eyes are probably frigid and look like the ocean in the middle of a tropical storm now, but I don't care. I'm pissed off right now. Edward held no regard for my life, a poor defenseless human stuck in the middle of the supernatural because he couldn't stay away. If I hadn't have been a demigod, I wouldn't have survived the night.

"Wait...this guy left you in the middle of the woods, ALONE, with a psycho vampire named Victoria hunting you?" Wow Percy. I'd tease him if he didn't just get his memories back. At my nod, he starts walking forward until we see a streak of black and all of a sudden, Nico's holding his Stygian Iron sword to Edward's neck. His face looks calm, but his eyes are murderous.

"Is that how you treat people? When they don't suit your personal agenda, you toss them aside like trash?" Edward goes to say something, trying to sit up, but Emmett slams him back down and Nico holds the blade closer to his throat. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself, Ara. Did you really love this pathetic excuse for a man?"

His eyes meet mine and I shake my head. "No. However, the only way into the family without raising suspicion was to date Edward. The monsters don't come near them because their scent is so strong. It's the only reason I haven't been attacked the whole time I'd been with Uncle Charlie."

Looking back down at Edward, Nico makes a thin slice on his neck before standing back up and walking over to Hazel. I can practically feel the protectiveness radiating off of him, making me look at him in concern. After Bianca died, he's been closed off and depressed...I guess he feels like Hazel is his second chance to do things right.

This whole time, Frank and Hazel are looking even more confused by the second. Alice made her way over to Jasper and Rosalie, Jasper holding her in his arms while she silently converses with them, keeping a watchful eye on Edward in case he somehow manages to escape from Emmett. Rosalie fidgeting and playing with the zipper on her vest, a habit she has when she's anxious and alert. Emmett holding Edward down, a glare that could rival Annabeth's on his face trained on his adoptive brother. Carlisle holding Esme, both of them giving me sad looks since my little outburst. Percy and Annabeth assessing the situation, Annabeth looking for anything that could possibly be a threat. Nico keeping an eye on me, making sure I'm not in any immediate danger. And finally, Edward still struggling against his adoptive brother, looking at me as if to say 'Help me, damn it! I demand it!' I always knew Edward had a possessive streak and he thought himself superior to everybody because he could read their minds, but in reality...he's just a selfish brat who needs to grow up. I mean, just because you're physically stuck at the age of 17 doesn't mean you should continually act like it.

I look at Emmett and he looks back at me, silently asking me what to do next. I let out a sigh and motion to Rose, silently telling him to go back to his mate. He stands up, but not before slamming Edward back into the ground one more time. Hearing Edward groan, I let a small smirk crawl over my face. "Now, if you three will excuse us...we have some important business to attend to."

I turn around to address Annabeth but as I do, I get this feeling. I spin my ring and swing it down, cutting off Edward's leg as he runs towards me. He falls forward, on top of me as I don't move away fast enough. Great...I now have a giant marble statue on top of me.

 _ **I didn't know how to end it, so that's what happened. It's really late as I was writing this and I really have to pee, so I won't write much of an A/N. Ta ta!**_


End file.
